Hope's Just Not Enough
by EloraSalecite
Summary: This is my vision of what the first episode or two of dark angel will be like next season. Again I take forever, but all you holding your breath over Logan can now peel your purple selves up off the floor. Sorry I had to leave you with another cliffhang
1. Scene 1

Hope's Just Not Enough

Hope's Just Not Enough

Elora Salecite

AN:This is my vision of what the first episode or two of Dark Angel will be like next season.I will not be surprised to see some of the plot structures be true.

Disclaimer:I do not and never could afford to own Dark Angel, though sometimes I really wish I could trade spots with Jessica Alba(i.e. dream scene in AJBAC).

Scene One

Cold rain pattered against the window pane.Logan sat looking out at it, wishing it to stop, but knowing the sun could never come out again.Since Max had died, he had given up on the exoskeleton.Who was he trying to kid, anyway?He would never walk again, and now that she was gone, there was no reason in trying.The light in his apartment was dimmed to a perpetual twilight. He had become the very esscence of a vampire, remaining in darkness and giving up on anything the real world could offer.Life just wasn't worth living any longer.

Glancing back over his shoulder at the computer room, he remembered the last time that thought had entered his mind.Only then, Max had been there to shock him back into reality a make him find enough sense to put the gun away.No gentle hand would reassure him now, no loving woman wrap him in a tender hug of relief.He thought desperately about ending it then and there, but knew it would not be what Max wanted.She would have liked him to move on with his life, though he hadn't been doing much of that respect lately.

It had been four months since that fateful day at Manticore, and Logan remained in deep mourning.Bling had told him many times that he should let it go and "go on with his life like she wanted," but it just didn't feel right.His entire plan to bring the world back to the light by means of journalism had collapsed out from under his useless feet.The thought of carrying on Eyes Only without Max was too much to bear.So the equipment sat in the computer room collecting dust like everything else from his former life.He had settled into the rhythms of the recluse, and was beginning to get used to it.

Every so often Bling would come by unannounced.Logan suspected it was to make sure no guns were aimed at depressed brains.Bling kept him eating and taking care of himself, at least physically.He also had a visitor every other day on a regular basis.Original Cindy and Kendra had taken it upon themselves to keep Logan company since the sudden death of their close friend.Only Cindy knew the truth about Max's death, although Logan often suspected Kendra knew the tale she was told had not been accurate.Cindy had told her that Max was shot by a lunatic driving past her while she was on her motorcycle, and she had rolled off into the ocean.Not a very believable story, but Kendra hadn't asked any questions.

Logan often found himself running out of things to do.He had read every book in his library five times, but nothing could distract him from thoughts of Max.He often thought about all the times he felt close to her, felt their relationship grow.First and foremost in his mind was the kiss, both of them, actually.The first had been rushed and franctic, for the fear of losing a love never known, but the second had been drawn out and passionate, almost as intense as those trashy romance novels his sister had always loved.Even more tender than the kiss, though, was the time when he had given Max the poem to read.He had felt bashful and unsure as he handed her the book opened to the verse about her, but had grown more confident as he heard the quiver in her voice and saw the tear in her eye.Never before that had he felt that his poetry had meant something.Not that any of it mattered anymore, though.Sighing, he turned his chair around and rolled sedately into the computer room, and endlessness beyond.


	2. Scene 2

Hope's Just Not Enough

Hope's Just Not Enough

Elora Salecite

AN:This is my vision of what the first episode or two of Dark Angel will be like next season.I will not be surprised to see some of the plot structures be true.

Disclaimer:I do not and never could afford to own Dark Angel, though sometimes I really wish I could trade spots with Jessica Alba(i.e. dream scene in AJBAC).

Scene 2

Max tossed and turned on the cold metal cot she lay on.Across her mind flicked unknown images of some fair man with spectacles and intense blue-green eyes.She couldn't figure out who he was or where she knew him from, but he had kept her awake every night for the past month.Ever sense she had come successfully out of rehabilitation, she had been haunted by him.And although his looks were definitely pleasing, his appearance in her thoughts was more like a nightmare than a dream.Curiosity had plagued her as to who he was, but duty came first.

Manticore had been her home for the past four months, and it truly could be called a home again.She didn't know why she had ever left.Now she could be back with her siblings indefinitely, and she had no need to run ever again.Her and Brin talked often of the follies of their plan.But they were only children, and had not known better.It had been simple curiosity that had caused her to leave the best home she had ever known.Now she had learned better.Now she knew the true meaning of honor and discipline, and would never forget it.

Suddenly, a sudden wave of panic hit Max like an earthquake.It swept all across her body and ended with a sudden sharp pain in her abdomen.It stung there like a knife twisting deeper and deeper into her intestines.Something had to be terribly wrong.Something important.


	3. Scene 3

Hope's Just Not Enough

Hope's Just Not Enough

Elora Salecite

AN:This is my vision of what the first episode or two of Dark Angel will be like next season.I will not be surprised to see some of the plot structures be true.

Disclaimer:I do not and never could afford to own Dark Angel, though sometimes I really wish I could trade spots with Jessica Alba(i.e. dream scene in AJBAC).

Scene 3

Logan opened the desked drawer with calm serenity.Inside lay the most beautiful sight in the world, his loaded sidearm and silencer.There was no reason in waking the neighbors, he thought to himself as he screwed on the metal barrel.Ever since Max had left him, hope had not been enough.He was tired of hoping and dreaming for a miracle.Now he would see his beloved again, one way or another.Perhaps it was all for the best.Besides, the cold metal felt very soothing as he pressed it gently against his temple. 


	4. Scene 4

Hope's Just Not Enough

Hope's Just Not Enough

Elora Salecite

AN:This is my vision of what the first episode or two of Dark Angel will be like next season.I will not be surprised to see some of the plot structures be true.

Disclaimer:I do not and never could afford to own Dark Angel, though sometimes I really wish I could trade spots with Jessica Alba(i.e. dream scene in AJBAC).

Scene 4

"Put that gun down or I'll kick your lily white @ss halfway to Rhode Island!"said a voice from directly behind Logan.He turned around slowly, lowering the gun to rest safely in his lap, and found Original Cindy standing protectively behind him.She looked the very image of a pi$$ed off person with her hands resting on hip-hugger leather jeans.

"Hello, Cindy," he answered innocently."What brings you here on this fine day?"

"Saving you from blowing your brains out, apparently.What on earth gave you the idea to put a gun to your head.I always promised Max I'd watch out for her boy, and I ain't lettin' you do nothin' stupid.So hand over the gun.Now."

When Logan refused to give up the pistol, Cindy walked over and snatched it from his lap.At the same time, she brought her right hand swiftly across the back of his head.Surprised at her sudden violence, Logan rolled his chair away, rubbing the sore nape of his neck.

"And why, exactly, did you feel it was right to do that?" he asked.

"Serves you right, foo.I figure the only way you're gonna get reality through your head is to have it beaten into it," she said as she remove the cartridge from the gun and through both down the kitchen garbage chute."Now that we're rid of that pesky thing, let's think things through a bit.Have you, in all the time you've known her, heard of Max being beaten by them black helicopter boys?I know I haven't, so why should it happen now?"

"You don't understand, Cindy," he sighed forlornly."I watched her die with my own two eyes.I held her in my arms as her heart stopped beating.Lydecker even said she was gone."

"And when have you or Max trusted that b@stard for anything," Cindy said.Logan reflected on this for a moment.Lydecker could have lied.It wasn't something he would put past him.After all, the man had thought about little for the past ten years except getting all the X5s back to Manticore.Is that what he could have done with Max?Fragments of the truth began to dawn on him, and Cindy could see it.

"So you see now," she nodded."I think you would know if Max were truly dead.You two are joined in your souls, and I think you've underestimated the power of soulmates.It's my personal belief that Max is still alive and kickin', and a prisoner of that Manti-somethin'-or-other.I get the feelin' a part of you believes that, too."

"You're right, Cindy," Logan said, suddenly growing more cheerful than he'd been in months."Lydecker would never have let all his kids get away.Besides, didn't Max always say Manticore could perform miraculous surgeries?Even if she had died, they could have brought her back once they had her inside.An interesting theory indeed."

Logan rolled his chair over to the computer as fast as he could.Logging on, he hoped the machine hadn't gotten dust logged over its off time.Thankfully, it booted up swiftly and signed onto what was left of the once great internet.He prayed that he could find what he was looking for, though he did remember the codes.As long as they were not completely changed....

"Get yourself whatever you want out of the fridge, Cindy," Logan said without even looking over his shoulder." I might be at this awhile."

"Whatever.Just glad the depression's gone.Although, I kind of figured you'd talk about this before going on another mysterious mission."

Logan didn't even hear her.He was too immersed in his work.When he had hacked into the security system to keep an eye on Krit, Syl, Zach, and Max, Lydecker had given him the codes to the cameras.His first try turned out fruitless, but after a few alterations, two dozen media clips popped up on his three screens.After careful scanning, he found what he had been searching for.

"Oh my Lord in heaven," he gasped with total disbelief. 


	5. Scene 5

Scene V

Scene V

The constant buzz of flourescent lights bit its way into Max's tired mind.She stood in the office of a woman who she at first didn't know, then hated, and now obeyed with all her mind.Renfro was new in the offices, but she commanded more respect than Lydecker ever could have.She had called Max into her office today, probably because of the sudden run to the doctor Max had exercised.

"Well," Renfro sighed with obvioue agitation, "the doctor's report is here, and you're deffinitely not pregnant.However, I don't know how exactly you knew of this particular experiment.It was done in extreme secrecy."

"I wasn't aware of any experiment," Max said in her most disciplined voice."I merely felt a severe pain in my abdomen, and felt I should have it checked out.By the time I had gotten to the medic's, the pain was gone.At that point, the doctor who saw me suggested I have a prenancy test done.It wasn't even my idea.I'm sorry if I let my concern for my physical performance cloud my thoughts."

"No, my dear, you did fine.Now we know that X5's can only become pregnant during heat.You will be glad to know that we will now be stopping those experiments and you no longer have to worry about motherhood.However, you may be called on in the future for that duty."

"Understood, ma'am.I am happy to do my duty."

"Good enough for now.You may report to your post for the rest of the day."

"Yes, ma'am."

Max turned sharply on her heel and headed out the door.For some reason it didn't anger her that she could have been pregnant without her consent.How odd that was.It seemed like the old Max would have been furious.She put that feeling out of her mind, though, and went on with her duties.


	6. Scene 6

The computer screen flashed for a second, but then came back on with the frantic rapp of Logan's wrist. He watched the image in horror as a dark-haired woman moved with a digital slowness into an office and saluted to the blonde sitting behind the desk. He knew it was Max, he just couldn't believe it. Why would she be saluting a member of Manticore authority? He watched her standing there with a mixture of love and nausea, kind of like the dire need to throw up. After a little while, Max marched soldier-like out of the room, while the other woman sat down at her desk and started to laugh into her cup of coffee. Logan didn't understand what was so funny, unless it was the fact that she had somehow managed to brainwash the woman he loved.   
Logan dragged his focus away from that window and turned his attention to his other two computer screens. The digital image of Max had just picked up a rifle and walked outside to stand guard over a group of about twenty seven year olds who were dragging boulders twice their size from one side of the yard to the other. It reminded Logan in a sick way of what the Nazis way back during the Second World War used to make their Jewish prisoners do. Logan quickly turned away in disgust. He couldn't believe Max would ever allow something like that to take place, yet she was, and without a second thought. He quickly turned off his computer screens before he was forced to do something irreparable to them.  
"Hey, Boo," Original Cindy said from behind him, "I heard you muttered something terribly religious. What's the matter?"  
"Press the button on that last computer screen," Logan sighed, not even glancing at her. He heard a faint electronic whirr, followed by a sharp gasp from Cindy.  
"What the f**k?! That's Max, but she ain't one to let somethin' like that go on about her. What the h#ll is going on Logan?"  
"They've brainwashed her, Cindy. It's quite obvious. Those b@stards went and f**king brainwashed my beautiful angel," Logan said, barely whispering the last part.  
"What are you gonna do about it?"  
"The only thing I can do. I'm going to get her out."  
"And how exactly do you plan to do that when they're so tough they got little babies movin' their rocks?"  
"I'm going to beat them at their own game, the only way I know how."  
"Which is...."  
"Have you ever heard of Eyes Only?"  



End file.
